Prisoner J-17
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is a prison guard on death row in the 1950's. They get a new prisoner in that they call Prisoner J-17, his real name is Matthew Williams. This is an account of the next 5 days of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The thought actually came to me after watching The Ward and reading this one fic that I can't remember the name of. This will be from Gilbert's point of view.**

Another day, another dollar. That's what mein vater used to always say before he passed away. After that I dropped out of high school and became a guard on death row in the Rothenberg Prison down at the east end of the city. It was always quiet here except for the two or three prisoners we get every once in a while. Though, this year was especially different. We have 20 inmates occupying nearly all of the cells.

"Open the gates! We have another prisoner on the way!"

Hasan and I follow our Officer's instructions and open the section's gates to let the car through. _Huh, they took the armored car today. I wonder why._ The both of us go over to the iron double doors and pull them open as Christian and Wolfi escort in the new prisoner. We close the doors and follow them to the cell.

"Hey, Wolfi, why does he have a bag on his head?"

"Hasan, what have I told you about calling me by my first name? And he has a bag on because even though he's drugged he is still a highly dangerous serial killer."

_We never get serial killers here._ I walk over to the blinded prisoner and remove his bag much to the protest to my coworkers. Standing there is a blond haired man, no older than 20, with these bright violet eyes and a face so innocent that it was impossible to believe he could have killed a fly, let alone multiple people.

"What's his name?"

He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Christian.

"Prisoner J-17. We are to call him that and nothing more."

Prisoner J-17 quickly shuts his mouth. I could see the fear within his eyes and he was visibly shaking. There was no way he was a serial killer.

"Where did you guys pick him up from?"

"Rothenberg Mental Facility."

I decide not to ask any more questions and go on my way back to the office. Before I am even halfway down the hall I can hear banging and screaming. I quickly turn around and see J-17 yelling and strangling Hasan.

"_Fuck the law! I kill when I want to kill! You can't stop me!_"

"Shoot him Wolfi! Shoot him!"

"_Hah! Just try to shoot me boy!_"

I quickly grab my baton and run over behind the prisoner, whacking him over the head. Everything was silent as Hasan got the prisoner off his back and they dragged him into the cell.

"Hasan, Christian, I want his records."

"Yes boss."

"Right away sir."

I take the keys to the cell and lock it up tight. The limp body on the floor looks so frail. _I don't understand anything right now._ I sigh and walk back down the aisle to my office.

* * *

"Gilbert? I have the prisoner's records you asked for. I couldn't help but read them. But sir, this man is ruthless and has no heart."

I grab the thick folder and gesture Hasan to leave the room. Once he leaves I begin to read.

_Total Victims: 12_

_Matthew Williams' first victim was 12 year old Peter Kirkland. He was strangled to death by a fishing line and found on the side of a river._

_His second and third victims were 32 year old Yao Wang and 27 year old Kiku Honda. They were run over repeatedly by his car in the middle of the night._

_Victims three, four, and five were 23 year old Francis Bonnefoy, 20 year old Elizaveta Héderváry, and 22 year old Roderich Edelstein. They were all found gunned down in Mr. Edelstein's home._

_Victim number six was 30 year old Ivan Braginsky. He was found strangled to death by his own scarf._

_Victims seven and eight were 25 year old Natalia Alfroskaya and 24 year old Katyusha Braginskaya. They were found with both of their throats slit with a serrated blade. _

_Victims nine, ten eleven and twelve were 47 year old Marina Williams, 52 year old Mark Williams, 18 year old Alfred Jones, and 21 year old Arthur Kirkland. Mr. and Mrs. Williams were found gunned down in their kitchen. Mr. Jones and Mr. Kirkland were found in Mr. Jones's bedroom each stabbed repeatedly with the family's kitchen knife._

_Matthew Williams was finally arrested on October 13__th__ at his family home after frantically calling 911, informing them of the death of his parents, brother, and family friend. When authorities arrived at the scene he was sitting in a pool of blood clutching the knife in one hand and a bloodied stuffed near in the other muttering to himself. He was then excluded from the trial and promptly put in Rothenberg Mental Facility for the Criminally Insane._

After I finish reading the report I could do nothing but stare down at the papers. _I can't believe this. His own family?_ I toss the folder onto my desk and get up from my chair. It was quiet as usual outside the office so I decide to take a walk down the row. Before I know it, I was in front of Matthew Williams' cell. As I peek inside, I could see him curled into the corner, staring up at me with genuine fear in his eyes. I slowly crouch down onto my knees and place my baton a few feet away from me. This seems to have him relax a little.

"I read your file. I would like to talk to you about it."

"Madeline made me do it. I didn't want to kill all those people. Especially my parents. _Shut up you fool!_"

The sudden change in his demeanor startles me. The look in his eyes was that of a different person.

"_Don't talk to the guard! He's just going to kill you in three days' time!_ I am sorry Madeline."

I slide myself closer towards the cell door and place my hands in my lap.

"Matthew? It is getting late; you should go to bed before lights out. I shall be back tomorrow. I wish to talk to you more."

"O-Okay. _Silence you fool!_"

I slowly get up from the ground and pick up my baton. Matthew was eyeing me the whole time with that strange look in his eyes. I place it back in my belt and walk back down the row to my office.

**A/N: Now before you say something about Gilbert being too OOC. I decided not to do the whimsical and whatnot Gilbert. I went with the serious one this time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will be about 5 chapters. 1 chapter=1 day and this is over the course of 5 days. So yeah.**

"Guten Morgen Gilbert. Guten Morgen Hasan. How is the new prisoner doing?"

"Guten Morgen Herr Kaiser. Hasan and I were just going to check on him actually."

"I see. Well I think I shall join the two of you today. Just as an observation."

"Of course Herr Kaiser. Come Hasan."

The three of us walk down the row. It was quiet and all you could hear was the sound of our boots hitting the concrete floor. When we got to the cell door Matthew was in the same position I had left him in except for he was now right in front of us.

"Prisoner J-17. Stand up and move away from the door."

I could see him tense up at the harsh sound of Hasan's voice. _Mein Gott, Hasan._ I slowly crouch down in front of him and wrap my hands around the bars.

"Matthew. Please move over to the bed. We could like to enter your cell."

He looks up at me with those young, violet eyes of a small child. I could slightly see his head nod. Both Matthew and I stand up at the exact same pace and then he goes over and sits down on his bed. Hasan takes out his keys and unlocks the cell door, giving me a harsh glare while he was at it.

"If you make any move J-17, I will not hesitate to sedate you by any means necessary."

"_I'd like to see you try!_"

Hasan quickly goes for his baton but I catch ahold of his hand and stop him. I slowly push myself in front of him and open the cell door.

"_Don't you dare touch Matthew! We will kill you all!_"

I slide into the cell and close the door behind myself, leaving Hasan and Herr Kaiser outside. The look Matthew gives me sends chills down my spine. I take a deep breath and sit down on the floor in front of the bed and remove my hat.

"Hello Matthew. That is your name correct?"

"Y-Yes. I am Matthew. _Shut up you fool!_"

I slowly reach my hand towards the cowering boy on the bed.

"_What the fuck do you want?_"

"I only wish to speak with the two of you. I believe your name is Madeline? Matthew had mentioned you last night."

I could see his body relax when I spoke to him.

"_He talked about me? Huh. Stupid fool._"

His/her voice was very high-pitched and raspy compared to Matthew's natural voice, which was soft and very calm.

"May I speak to Matthew please?"

"Gilbert! Get out of there now!"

Matthew slowly gets off of the bed and sits down in front of me. His legs were crossed and his arms were relaxed at his sides.

"Madeline likes you better than the others. But she wants the harsh one to go away or else she will beat him to death with his own baton. _That's right you fools._"

"Listen to them Hasan, Herr Kaiser."

Before Hasan could protest, Herr Kaiser grabs ahold of his arm and drags him out of sight.

"Th-thank you sir."

"Call me Gilbert, Matthew."

"_Don't talk to him that way you imbecile! You're just going to kill him! That's why this is called death row!_"

"I am just a guard. I do not perform the executions. Hasan, Christian, and Wolfi do all of this."

"I think he is telling the truth Maddie. _Fine._ G-Gilbert, why are you being so nice to me?"

His question had caught me off guard. _Why? I don't even know myself._

"Because not everybody chooses to be bad Matthew. I think that Madeline was just trying to protect you from those people."

He was silent for who knows how long after this. The look in his eyes showed that he had a sudden realization about everything that happened. I sigh and look down at my hands.

"It's getting late. I will be back tomorrow. Is that alright with Maddie?"

"_Don't call me that! And like I fucking care!_ I-I think she's alright with it."

"Gut."

Before I could stop myself I lean forwards and place a kiss on his forehead. Quickly, before he or she had time to respond, I ran out of the cell quickly locking it before I went to my office. And there I sat, thinking about what I did. _Wait._ I put my hand on my head. _My hat._ I slowly get out of my chair and quietly go down to Matthew's cell. He was sleeping on the floor, using my hat as a pillow. _I guess I could get it tomorrow._

"Good night Matthew, Madeline."

**A/N: that was a quick response. I expected most of anything to start popping up tomorrow. That's what usually happens when I put up a fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think this is the first fic I've seen so far where Gilbert is actually not portrayed as an ignorant idiot who doesn't really care. I mean sometimes I like when he is portrayed like that. But only if it helps the story progress. Otherwise I think they should help him be seen more as a strong, caring man who is responsible and isn't full of himself.**

"Where is Gilbert Beilschmidt?! I need to see that man, now!"

A large ban bursts through my office door and suddenly picks me up and slams me into the wall.

"Herr Bauer?"

"What are you thinking boy?! Being alone with that murderer! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Entschuldigung, Herr Bauer. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Gut. This better not happen again or else you are kaput."

He drops me to the floor and leaves the office. _Mein Gott. That man ist verruckt._ I straighten my uniform and leave my office to do my hourly patrol down the row. When I got to Matthew's cell I couldn't help but look in and check up on him. Before I could even fully look into the cell, there he was, clinging to the bars and staring at me. By the looks of him, I would say that he was crying.

"Matthew, were you crying?"

Before I knew it, he was bawling his eyes out and he reached through the bars and grabbed me by the collar.

"Th-th-they said that I was going t-to die soon. I don't want to die!"

"Matthew…"

"_I told you he couldn't be trusted Matthew! Let's just kill him! _N-no!"

He pulled his hand away and covered his ears as he continued to switch back and forth arguing with himself. I couldn't help but pity the boy. _What am I getting myself into?_ I sigh and unlock the cell. This made him go silent.

"Gilbert! What are you doing?!"

I look over and see Hasan and Christian running down the row as I opened the door ever so slightly. The next thing I know, Matthew threw the door open and pushes me to the ground, stealing my baton.

"Stop him at all costs!"

What happened next was a bit blurry to me. All I remember next is seeing Matthew, no, Madeline, somehow avoiding injuries and beating Hasan to death with the baton and knocking Christian over. He/she then looted Hasan's pocket knife and jumped atop of Christian, stabbing him to death. I slowly get up from the floor and when I turn around I see Madeline there, covered in blood and holding knife.

"_You touched Matthew and made him cry, Gilbert. You must pay._"

The calmness of the voice sent chills up my spine. She raised the knife up in the air, but she didn't bring it down. Or rather, she _couldn't_ bring it down.

"Please don't hurt him. Please."

The person before me was no longer the serial killer known as Madeline, but rather the child-like man whom she protected known as Matthew. Light tears were softly sliding down his cheeks as his arm remained in the air clutching the knife, as if struggling to keep it up.

"I won't have her kill again. Especially you, Gilbert. You treated me like a human being instead of a nobody, or a psychopath."

The next thing I know the knife is quickly brought down, not into my body, but rather into his chest. I rush forward and catch his body. His breathing was light as I laid him down onto the floor. I ran over to the phone and called for an ambulance.

"N-No."

I put the phone down and made my way back to Matthew as calmly as I could and kneel next to his body.

"I called an ambulance Matthew. It's going to be okay."

He lets out a slight chuckle with a hint of malice behind it.

"They'll just kill me G-Gilbert. _And they should too after what you did!_"

I softly stroke his forehead in hopes of keeping him silent until they get to the prison. _This is my fault. If I had just done my job._ I could hear the sirens outside the doors.

"You hear that? They're coming to get you."

The small, sad smile on his face showed no signs of reassurance.

"Thank you Gilbert."

"For what?"

"Being kind to me. We'll always be friends right?"

He grabs my hand and squeezes it with as much strength he could must. I could feel a warm tear fall down my cheek.

"Of course Matthew."

"Always."

**A/N: 1. NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE OH MY GOD 2. I just ripped my heart out of my chest writing this 3. This is late because of the WonderNeePoos livestream earlier and 4. No this is not over yet. I have plans. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Second to last chapter but the last one will not be up for a while. I am going to my grandparents' house for the weekend and when I get back here I need to catch up on SnK. But I will eventually get the last chapter up.**

"Has there been any change within the patient?"

"Nein. I am afraid not."

"But we've run these tests hundreds of times over the past three years. How has he not even changed in the slightest?"

_What's happening? _I try to move my arm but it seems to be held down my something. I can't move my legs or my head and my eyes won't open.

"Where am I?"

"He has woken up. Get the doctor."

"On it."

I could hear quick, light footsteps leave the room.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"What is your occupation?"

"I-I'm a prison guard on death row."

"When did Matthew Williams die?"

I could feel all my muscles clench up. _He isn't dead._ I try to get out of my restraints as two pairs of footsteps come into the room.

"Gilbert. I am Herr Flohr. I am Rothenberg Mental Hospital's lead psychiatrist."

Two sets of footsteps leave the room and all I could hear was the faint breathing of the doctor.

"Gilbert, are you listening to me?"

"Why am I here?"

"Gil-"

"Why am I here!?"

I try with all of my strength to get my arms free from the restraints but to no avail.

"You have been a patient of mine for the past four years. After Herr Williams died you suffered some sort of trauma from hitting your head and went insane. You killed Herr Kaiser, Christian, Hasan, and Wolfi after they tried to stop you and Herr Williams from escaping the prison."

I couldn't bring myself to speak. All of what he had said was running through my mind all at once. _No, I would never kill them. They were my friends._

"It was an hour before his execution and you couldn't bring yourself to have him die. So you tried to get him out but they tried to stop you and the end result was the death of not only your coworkers, but Herr Williams himself."

A severe pain starts up in the back right part of my head.

* * *

_"Gilbert what are you doing? If they find out you were trying to help me escape they will kill you."_

_ "I don't care. They already took Madeline to the chair. I can't have them take you."_

_ I quickly unlock the cell and open the door. Matthew put on the guards' uniform I handed him 10 minutes prior. Once he was dressed I carefully escorted him through the small opening and quietly closed and locked the cell door. _

_ "Won't the other prisoners talk?"_

_ "No, they were never as quiet as you so we cut out their tongues. It wasn't my idea trust me."_

_ We slowly make our way down the row, when I hear a door opens. I push Matthew into a corner and straighten my uniform._

_ "Gilbert? Why are you down here? You're usually in your office by now."_

_ "Er, forgive me Hasan. I was just doing my rounds. I guess I was a bit early this time."_

_ I chuckle slightly and rub the back of my head._

_ "Right."_

_ Matthew slightly stumbles backwards and lets out a small noise, putting Hasan and the others on high alert. Christian slowly reached for his baton, but before he could I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at him._

_ "D-Don't make another move Hasan. Just let us go."_

_ I reach over with my free hand and pull Matthew over next to me and wrap my hand around his waist._

_ "Gilbert, you don't want to hurt Hasan. Nor Herr Kaiser, Wolfi, and I. Do you?"_

_ Christians' words rang in my ears. I could feel my grip on the gun loosen but when I see Herr Kaiser reach into his coat I instinctively pulled the trigger, hitting him in the chest._

_ "You leave us no choice Gilbert. Wolfi, Christian, sedate both of them. They will face execution soon."_

_ Everything after this is a huge blur. It felt like I wasn't in control of my own body. Before I knew it, Christian and Wolfi were lying dead on the floor with Herr Kaiser. Matthew was bleeding from his upper arm and I remained unscathed. My gun was empty and I had no other weapons aside from my baton, but that was in the office._

_ "I can't believe you killed them Gilbert. I thought you were better than this. That… P-Prisoner J-17 is a murderer! I cannot forgive you for this!"_

_ He quickly reaches into his jacket for his gun but as it goes off, Matthew has stabbed him in the chest with one of the kitchen knives. Hasan fell limp to the ground and Matthew remained in place before falling backwards into my arms._

_ "M-Matthew, no."_

_ I slowly lay him on the ground and stroke his forehead._

_ "You know we'll always be friends. Right Matthew?"_

_ He slides his hand down my arm and squeezes my hand._

_ "Always."_

* * *

"Gilbert?"

"Take off my blindfold please?"

"I… Alright."

Herr Flohr takes off the blind fold and I am welcomed by a bright light and then the face of the doctor.

"If… If Matthew is dead, then who was that man in the prison?"

"That was his twin brother Alfred. He has been helping us with the experiments for quite some time now."

"I see. Could you remove the restraints?"

"No. You are not mentally clear to have them taken off."

"Why not?"

"You don't understand. You are in the _criminally insane_ ward of the hospital. I can't just…"

_I need to convince him to take these off._

"I wasn't thinking right when all of that happened. It all went so fast and I just wanted to protect Matthew and his sister, though I failed on both accounts. I have no reason to do anything."

He lets out a sigh and places his clipboard down on the table next to me.

"I guess I can let you out."

Before I know it all of my restraints except the right leg are off. As he goes to undo the last one something comes over me and before I could stop myself I lunge over and begin to strangle Herr Flohr, dislocating my ankle in the process. His screams were loud but began to dwindle the longer I held on. The next thing I knew the room was flooded with people and I was thrown onto the bed with four nurses holding my body down. A doctor comes over and holds my eye open. All I see is a bright light and the needle he slowly brings towards me, and then black.

_"We'll always be friends, right Matthew?"_

_"Always."_

**A/N: Okay, I lied. This is the last chapter. He was lobotomized, I have nothing left to really write about since he can't really think and is a vegetable. Also, I like this ending. Because I can.**


	5. Surprise Chapter

**A/N: I lied. Again. I got some inspiration over the weekend. So yup. Fifth and final chapter.**

"Gilbert."

I hear a familiar voice calling my name, but it sounds so far away. Everything was black and I could feel pain right above my left eye.

"Gilbert. It's time to wake up."

The voice was closer this time and a bit more clear. It sounded like a young man. But I wasn't absolutely sure.

"Matthew, he isn't going to wake up just yet. So let him be."

There was a second voice. It sounded like a woman. Calm, warm, but also full of authority. She mentioned the name of Matthew, my old friend who had died three years earlier.

"Madeline. Let me do this. It'll help him."

The voices now sounded as if they were only a few feet in front of me now. But I couldn't open my eyes just yet.

"Gilbert."

I feel a warm, soft hand stroke my forehead slightly as my eyes open. In front of me I see Matthew and Madeline. Behind them was a bright blue sky with no clouds to be seen.

"Glad to see you awake now."

His smile was warm and showed genuine happiness compared to all of the other I've seen from him.

"Took you long enough. We've been waiting ages for you to come through. Three years alone with no one but him and then another year and a half waiting for you to wake up."

I grab Matthew's hand and he helps me off of the ground. Before I knew it Madeline had punched me in the shoulder, knocking me back down.

"That's for leaving us alone."

She then throws her arms around my neck.

"And that's for trying to protect my brother."

The next thing I know, she has disappeared. It was now just Matthew and I, alone in a field of grass.

"Am I dead?"

"Well, not just yet."

"What do you mean not just yet?"

I get up off the ground and I am only inches away from him. It was small, but I could see him shrink away ever so slightly.

"Right now you are in your room slowly dying. They took you off of life support and took away the catheter and feeding tubes they put you on after the lobotomy."

"Wait, but if you're already dead, then why are you here? And what happened to Madeline?"

He wrings his hands nervously and looks down at the grass beneath our feet.

"She moved on. Anyone who is dying or has something unfinished is here until something happens. Madeline needed to thank you for trying to help me. I… I don't want to tell you what I have to do."

I gently take ahold of his hand, but as I go to do so, I go straight through him. _What the-?_ I quickly look up at him, he was still solid.

"Matthew, what is…?"

"We don't have long Gilbert. Just know that Madeline and I will be waiting for you when your time comes."

His voice was frantic and was cracking all over the place. This was completely out of character for him.

"What are you talking about? This doesn't make any sense."

He doesn't say anything; he just quickly grabs the sides of my face and kisses me. I could feel my lips move against his but then he suddenly pulls away with tears in his eyes. Everything around us was beginning to fade away and I could hear the faint noises of people and beeping.

"Matthew, what-"

"Goodbye Gilbert. I'll see you when it's time. I love you."

Everything turns to black. The sounds I had heard were getting louder and I could feel electricity going through my entire body.

"Clear!"

I felt a rush of energy blow through me and my eyes flew open.

_I love you too Matthew._

**A/N: I like this ending better. Because yeah, I don't know.**


End file.
